


The Pensieve

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A witch recalls happier times.





	The Pensieve

She sat quietly beside the small pool whose rippling waters seemed to be shimmering in the moonlight. The Forest was the only place she felt at peace in, now. Even there, she could almost feel the hatred emanating from the two wizards who had once been the closest of friends, as they fought each other. Helga had lost count of how often they would return with scars and triumphant smiles on their faces, only to be back at each others' throats, merely hours later.

Rowena had seemingly washed her hands off of the entire matter, though her friend suspected that she had a soft spot for Salazar. Helga herself, on the other hand, had tried to do everything in her power to stop the quarrel. She did not agree with Salazar's ideals any more than Godric did, but she could not stand and watch as the school, that they had worked so hard to build, fell apart. The students of their respective houses were quickly beginning to be affected by the fight, and much as she tried to convince them otherwise, they knew that this would not just blow over.

But here, by the deep waters of the endless pond that often reflected the memories of better days, when they had been nearly family, she almost felt as though she was in a Penseive. She preferred it to the reality that she had to to otherwise live in, however childish it made her seem. There would have been a time when Helga would have been the one to find something sweet even in the darkest of times. She had lost that part of herself, now.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the bark of the tree behind her. Images floated in front of her eyes, of happier times.

_Four of the most powerful witches and wizards sitting atop the tall tower that would later be used to teach Astronomy to the students, revelling in the beauty of the night sky._

_Four old friends warming themselves by the hearth on a cold night, sharing the stories of their day._

_Four that shared the same dream, opening their hearts and their castle for the whole nation to explore and learn._

Then, the memories shifted, and suddenly she was reliving her nightmare.

_One, with pale hair and alabaster skin, walking in and making the declaration, the vow, that would change everything thereafter._

_Two wizards, screaming at each other, and the sky lit up with the harshest of curses they could muster._

A tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed into the quiet night.

Suddenly her eyes flew open at the shriek she heard. She ran towards the direction it came from, stopping short as she reached the edge of the forest, where Rowena was sobbing uncontrollably, kneeling on the grass.

Godric stood there, bloodied but victorious, holding his famed sword, now crimson, in his hands. At his feet, lay Salazar, cold and lifeless, his face twisted in an expression of pure fury.

That was when Helga realised that she had lost not one, but three of her friends that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for The Great School Bake-Off and the TGS Anniversary Challenge
> 
> Prompts: Water, Astronomy, Family
> 
> Baked Good: Cherry Limeade Cake: 1. Lime zest cake (Character: Helga Hufflepuff) 2. Cherry lime filling (Setting: Forbidden Forest) 3. Cherry frosting (Word: sweet) 4. Lime wedge (Word: shimmer)
> 
> Another Founder Era fic where Salazar dies! Oh my!


End file.
